Black Witch (Fantaghiro)
Black Witch (Brigitte Nielsen) is a villain in the Fantaghiro series. She is the main villain of the 1992 Italian fantasy TV film "Fantaghiro 2", which is also known as "The Cave of the Golden Rose 2", and then returns as a supporting character in the 1993 film "Fantaghiro 3" and the 1994 film "Fantaghiro 4". She then comes back briefly as a different character in the 1996 film, "Fantaghiro 5". Each of the films are two parts, which consisted of 1 hour and 30 minutes each. Therefore, each of the 5 films from the series run 3 hours in length. The Black Witch is also known as the Dark Witch, The Black Queen, and Strega Nera. She is a beautiful but wicked, cruel, and scheming woman who wields black magic and hates everything that is good. She is initially the mistress of Bolt (Lenca Kubalkova) and Lightning (Jakub Zdenek), as well as the ruler of the Dark Kingdom. She soon becomes a sworn enemy of Princess Fantaghiro (Alessandra Mertines). Fantaghiro 2 (1992) Fantaghiro 2 was a two part film, which consisted of 1.5 hours each. In Fantaghiro 2, the Black Witch hears news of the wedding of Princess Fantaghiro and Prince Romualdo (Kim Rossi Stuart). She therefore sends her young apprentice Bolt to spy on them. The Dark Witch, makes it her mission to destroy their love affair. In this movie, the Dark Witch is tall, buxom, and very much aware of her beauty. She wears dark and revealing dresses that emphasize her attractiveness and stature, which fits her role as a seductress. Her headgear is either a black helmet shaped like a bird's head (with no hair visible) or a tall silver crown over long red hair. The Dark Witch has no powers in Fantaghiro's kingdom, but within her own land she is a powerful witch. She can bring toy soldiers to life so that they can serve her as an army. Her first act is to attack and kidnap Fantaghiro's father the King, which disrupts the wedding. When Romualdo and his army arrive near the Dark Castle, the Dark Witch takes the form of Princess Fantaghiro and visits Romualdo's tent. She tricks Romualdo into kissing her and he collapses. She then brings hime back to the castle where he sleeps, and his memory of Fantaghiro is slowly erased from his mind. When this is accomplished, the Dark Witch wakes him up and calls her his "mistress" and "beloved". The Dark Witch allows Fantaghiro to enter her castle, where she finds Romualdo totally infatuated with the Dark Witch. Bolt and her brother Lightning conspire against their mistress, tricking her into drinking poison that makes her fall asleep, and then releases all of Romualdo's men. Fantaghiro and her friends overpower Romualdo and make their escape, but the Dark Witch wakes up just in time to stop Romualdo and Fantaghiro from leaving the borders fo the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Witch and Fantaghirò then have a battle of wits, where Fantaghirò appeals to her sense of pride, getting her to change into various forms. The Dark Witch falls for this ruse, transforming into a crystal statue that Fantaghirò smashes with her Come-Back-Again-Stone. But unknown at the time, a piece of the Dark Witch survives, entering Romualdo's head. Fantaghirò attempts to get Romualdo to remember who they are and their love for each other. Romualdo almost succeeds, and that is when he feels a terrible pain in his head and the Dark Witch reveals herself to have survived. She viciously transforms Fantaghirò into a new form in the hopes that Romualdo will never love her again. Then the White Witch (Katarina Kolajova) appears and shoots a magical arrow, a transformed Bolt, which kills the Dark Witch. Fantaghiro 2 Gallery Darkwitch03.png screenshot_5477.png hqdefault witch.jpg screenshot_5468.png screenshot_5469.png La-Strega-Nera.jpg screenshot_5478.png screenshot_5479.png screenshot_5480.png screenshot_5481.png screenshot_5482.png screenshot_5470.png screenshot_5483.png screenshot_5484.png screenshot_5485.png fantaghiro_2_7.jpg Fantaghirò_2.png screenshot_5486.png screenshot_5487.png Dia_03.jpg screenshot_5489.png screenshot_5490.png screenshot_5491.png screenshot_5492.png 5853eca81d0c48e4f1f63c53bc73ee3a.jpg 18924734.jpg screenshot_5495.png 1280x720-cju.jpg hqdefault-2.jpg hqdefault-12.jpg screenshot_5496.png screenshot_5497.png screenshot_5499.png screenshot_5500.png Brigitte Nielsen witch poisoned1.gif screenshot_5501.png screenshot_5502.png screenshot_5473.png screenshot_5505.png screenshot_5506.png Fantaghir_torna_in_tv.jpg Schwarze_Königin.jpg screenshot_5507.png screenshot_5508.png screenshot_5509.png screenshot_5511.png screenshot_5510.png screenshot_5512.png screenshot_5513.png screenshot_5514.png screenshot_5514.png Fantaghiro 3 (1993) Bolt and Lightning recover pieces of the Dark Witch from where she was destroyed in the first film. The broken pieces have turned into rocks that are darker and smoother than regular rocks. They bring the pieces to Fantaghirò, and with a little bit of cloud dust, revive the head so she can talk. As just a head, the Dark Witch has a golden helmet with a straight horn in the front, with no hair visible. Fantaghirò wants to know how to revive Romualdo, who has been turned to stone. The Dark Witch tells her that it needs an Impossible Kiss, which Fantaghirò needs to get from the one who cast the spell, i.e. Tarabas (Nicholas Rogers). Lightning quickly turns the Dark Witch's head back to stone once they get this information. Later the Dark Witch is fully revived because Fantaghirò needs her help fighting Tarabas. Lightning and Bolt get all the pieces and then puts them back together with the magic dust. In this form, the Dark Witch wears a long dress with a large collar, and a headress with a horn worn at the front of short, black hair. The Dark Witch agrees to help Fantaghirò in exchange for one vital piece that she needs, her heart, which Lightning is keeping hold of. The Dark Witch then tries to train Fantaghirò in the ways of black magic, but she is too kind-hearted and good. The Dark Witch follows them on their quest to find Tarabas anyway, because she has always wanted to meet him, but once they find his lair she is shut out, because Tarabas only wants to meet Fantaghirò. After Fantaghirò obtains the Impossible Kiss, the Dark Witch agrees to bring it to Romualdo to revive him. However, she breaks her promise, keeping the Impossible Kiss to herself, and only offering to give it back in exchange for her heart. The Dark Witch gets her heart back and eagerly swallows it. Fantaghiro 3 Gallery screenshot_5515.png screenshot_5516.png screenshot_5518.png screenshot_5519.png screenshot_5520.png Darkwitch04.png screenshot_5521.png screenshot_5522.png screenshot_5523.png screenshot_5524.png screenshot_5525.png screenshot_5526.png screenshot_5527.png screenshot_5528.png screenshot_5529.png screenshot_5530.png screenshot_5531.png screenshot_5532.png screenshot_5533.png 1aacee98cba8a1e5b6436ed0a2e11e84.jpg screenshot_5534.png screenshot_5535.png screenshot_5537.png 5ab27777c7.jpg Fantaghiro-and-the-Black-Witch-fantaghiro-24260456-1500-1075.jpg screenshot_5538.png screenshot_5539.png screenshot_5541.png Dark_Witch_4.png screenshot_5545.png screenshot_5546.png brigitte-interpreta-la-strega-nera-in-fantaghiro-4-168067.jpg screenshot_5547.png Fantaghiro 4 (1994) The Dark Witch is living underground in Tarabas' former lair, trying to regain her dark powers. They have not come back to fullness because she had helped Fantaghirò, and every spell she tries somehow turns out good by accident, such as turning things into flowers. The Gnomes taunt her for this, and attempt to kill her. The Dark Witch retreats to her inner sanctum, humiliated and fearful for her life. The Dark Witch discovers the remnants of the evil witch Xellesia, the White Queen, inside the furnace where she had died. Xellesia (Ursula Andress) promises to help the Dark Witch regain her powers, in exchange for helping revive Xellesia back to life. The Dark Witch agrees. The Dark Witch fails in her spells again, when she turns herself into a turkey. Once again, the Dark Witch is humiliated, and Xellesia has to change her back into the witch. The two fly on brooms to travel together to find Tarabas, who is working together with Fantaghirò investigating the mysterious Black Cloud. Xellesia is crushed to death while trying to go through a cave, but in doing so, the rest of the party is spared the crushing death. Fantaghiro 4 Gallery Dark_Witch_4.jpg screenshot_5548.png screenshot_5549.png screenshot_5550.png screenshot_5552.png screenshot_5553.png screenshot_5554.png screenshot_5555.png screenshot_5556.png screenshot_5557.png screenshot_5558.png screenshot_5559.png screenshot_5560.png screenshot_5561.png screenshot_5562.png screenshot_5563.png screenshot_5564.png Fantaghiro 5 (1996) The Dark Witch, still stripped of most of her magical powers, hopes that killing someone so good and noble (performing any act of extreme evil) as Fantaghirò can let her retrieve them with this. She captures Fantaghirò and plans to execute her. Fantaghiro is tied up, and then her head is put on the block to be chopped off by the Dark Witch and her large blade. However, a bright light encircles Fantaghiro, which is said to be a magical mandrake root. It is sent by the good which Asteria (Mchaela May), and she escapes from her dungeon to an alternate world. In this other world, there is a cannibalistic pirate known only as "Nameless" (Remo Girone) who has attacked a peaceful kingdom with an army of fruit-men in order to kidnap and devour the inhabitant's who are children. Asteria then morphs into the wicked Dark Witch for a time. At the end fo the film, the Dark Witch transforms back into Asteria, and it is found that the magical root can no longer bring Fantaghiro back to her own kingdom. Trivia *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Ludmilla Vobet Drago in the 1985 movie "Rocky IV". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Karla Fry in the 1987 movie "Beverly Hills Cop II". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Agnes in the 1992 movie "976-Evil II". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Magda Kassar in the 1993 movie "Chanied Heat II". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Dr. Rachel K. Larkin in the film, "Mission of Justice". Fantaghiro 5 Gallery screenshot_5566.png screenshot_5567.png screenshot_5568.png screenshot_5569.png screenshot_5570.png screenshot_5571.png screenshot_5572.png screenshot_5573.png screenshot_5574.png screenshot_5575.png screenshot_5576.png screenshot_5577.png screenshot_5578.png screenshot_5579.png screenshot_5580.png screenshot_5581.png screenshot_5583.png screenshot_5584.png screenshot_5585.png screenshot_5586.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Low Cut Top Category:Queen Category:Witch Category:Back from the Dead Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Tyrant Category:Leather Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Redhead Category:Cape Category:Evil Laugh Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Brunette Category:Humiliated Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:High Heels Category:Open Side Dress Category:Turned into Object or Animal